A work processing apparatus exposes plasma to a work to be processed such as semiconductor wafer for organic removal, surface modification, etching, thin film deposition, and/or thin film removal. For an example, a plasma processing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-197397. A plasma generation nozzle is used which includes an interior electric conductor and an exterior electric conductor which are concentric with each other. Between the interior and exterior electric conductors, a high-frequency pulse electric field is applied, and thereby, not an arc discharge but a glow discharge is produced so that plasma can be generated. In this apparatus, a processing gas from a gas supply source makes its way from a base end of the nozzle to a free end of the nozzle while whirling around between both electric conductors. Thereby, denser plasma is generated to emit from the free end to a work to be processed. This helps secure plasma with a high density under an atmospheric pressure.
However, in the above described prior art, although the use of such a single plasma generation nozzle is shown, no mention is made of a plurality of such plasma generation nozzles. Hence, in processing a work having a large area or a plurality of works to be processed simultaneously, how to uniformly apply plasma to works having various shapes using the plurality of plasma generation nozzles cannot be imagined and reached.